Shocked
by Akasha101
Summary: Alice saw something she wasnt meant to. Bella being attack by another vampire But before she knows it, she gets the shock of her life. Who would know that Forks is now home to Werewolf Teens, Rouge Vampires and a Hybrid Vampire.
1. An unwelcome Vision

The pain inside was unbearable.

It ripped at me from all angles.

Causing me nothing but pain. ----------- NO LONGER IN THE STORY

I was not looking for it.

P

I had promised Edward i would not look for her, but i had no choice. I was sucked in.

I knew I could do nothing, nothing but watch.

I watched as Bella stumbled back as the vampire lunged at her.

"NO" I heard her scream, her face ashen with fear.

His laughter was loud, almost taunting.

"He left you" he taunted "Weak human"

"No" she whispered brokenly "He left to protect me"

"Protect you, Ha. He left you because he didn't want to have to take care of you, you are a burden"

I watched as her body shook with silent sobs, her arms encircling her chest.

"You can't even defend yourself" he hissed "Weakling"

I was shocked as a new voice entered my vision, the boy looked familiar but I couldn't place him, but what shocked me even more was the four men that were behind him, making a V shape. "I wouldn't call her a weakling"

The Vampire turned and smirked at the new comers "And what are you going to do about it or better yet what is she going to do about it"

The leader turned to another one of the boys, this one I recognized, Jacob Black. "Do you think this one is just plan stupid or just has no sense of smell?"

Jacob laughed "Properly both, I could smell him a mile away"

I was shocked, what were they on about, insulting an angry, more importantly a hungry vampire.

If the current situation wasn't serious I would have laughed at the vampires face, red with rage, I didn't know a vampires face could change colour.

"What are you on about human" he spat.

"I don't see any humans here" the elder boy laughed "Do you boys"

Each boy laughed while the vampire froze, I was in shock no humans, but Bella.

The sight of the vision flew to Bella, it was at that moment that I realized that it was not silent sobs that were racking her body, but her body was shacking with anger and she was trying to control herself.

Her body stilled, I would have fallen over if I was standing in the field with them, Bella raised her head, her eyes were Black and her teeth were protruding over he lips.

"I didn't think you boys would wait" I didn't recognize her voice, it sounded so distant so volatile. "I thought you would ignore my 'screamed NO, I tried to make it as dramatic as possible" her face become innocent "Did it work"

The boys laughed, I was too stunned and so was the vampire.

"What is going on" he hissed.

"Oh, Nuke." Bella laughed "Didn't you think I would get you back"

"For what?" Nuke hissed

I watched as Bella sauntered up to Nuke and whisper in his ear "Think Nuke, who did you kill last week, just a lunch time snack"

"The cop, your coming after me because I killed some loser cop, what was he... your donor"

I heard the boys growl and a roar from Bella "HE WAS MY FATHER"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, he was delicious" I knew it would happen but I never in all my 'knowing Bella life' expected to see Bella attack someone, Nuke was on the floor with his right arm torn off and lying besides him.

"YOU FUCKEN BITCH" he yelled "I'm glad that bastard left you"

"Just because you read someone's journal doesn't mean you know all about them Nuke" I was surprised...Bella kept a journal "or was it Irina who told you about him, did she send you after me because I got her little boyfriend killed"

"Irina is worth a hundred of you" he hissed

"Irina is weak; she should fight her own battles instead of sending someone else to do them"

"Irina would never lower herself to your standards" Nuke laughed "But Irina did tell me about you, how Edward" he drew out Edwards name as far as he could "left you, how he didn't want you anymore"

I could see the boys were getting restless at the mention of Edward and Irina. I could feel that something bad was about to happen. But what I saw next, will haunt me until the day I die.


	2. Caught out

I stared in horror. I didn't know, I didn't understand what I was seeing.

Wings,

Black eyes

Claws

Fangs

Muscle

I had never heard of a vampire like these except in the movies, what ever Bella was, she looked dangerous.

The group of boys looked on as if this was a common sight, that the monster that stood before them was a common occurrence.

"What the hell are you" Nuke gasped, pulling himself backwards and away from the creature before him with his remaining arm.

"I am unique" Bella hissed

"Hey" Nuke smiled "Look I was only joking before" It was easy to see the panic in his eyes. He was truly afraid of Bella, who was I kidding, I would be too

Bella laughed before turning to the boys "Sooooooooooooooooo, who brought the matches" she asked casually as if she wasn't about to kill another vampire.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Nuke screamed, trying to crawl away faster.

"You are not going to get away with what you have done Nuke" Bella casually walked around Nuke as he continued to pull himself across the ground "But don't worry, I will be sending your ashes back to Irina"

"She will kill you for this" He hissed.

"She can try" Bella laughed, pausing in her walk so she was behind Nuke, Bending down to whisper in his ear "any last words"

"Burn in hell" he hissed

"I already am" Bella hissed back then ripped his head clean of his shoulders with an audible snap.

Throwing his head to the floor, Bella turned towards the boys "would you boys mind cleaning this mess up" she asked sweetly

"Bells, you could have just given him to us if you were just going to kill him …" Jacob paused trying to find the right word "cleanly" he ended with a whine.

"Charlie wouldn't want me to stoop to his level"

"Are you alright Bella" The leader of the group asked

"I'm fine Sam, why?"

'So that's his name' Alice thought

"You haven't shifted back" Sam laughed.

It was silent as Bella changed back, now only standing in a black crop top and mini shorts "Better" she asked and laughed at their nod.

The laughter was cut short as Bella's face became furious.

"You nosy little bitch" Bella yelled. I was shocked, she knew I was watching.

"Bella what's wrong" Sam asked stepping forward.

"The traitorous whore is watching"

I was shocked at the words that left Bella's mouth, more shocked that they were meant for me.

A loud growl erupted from the boys.

"Why don't you boys give the leach a show" Bella laughed manically

I watched in horror as one by one the boys, who were already shirtless removed shorts only leaving them in boxers. One after another they leaped into the air only to land, no longer humans but as wolves.

'OMG' I internally gasped 'werewolves'

"Did you enjoy the show Alice" Bella laughed "Because I run with the wolves now"

And with that Alice was forcefully thrown out of Bella's mind and into the arms of a furious looking Edward.


	3. An unwelcome Visit

"He will come for your now" Paul hissed pacing along side the double bed I sat on.

"Do I care if he comes" I replied calmly

"I care" he growled, his giant form shaking.

"Do you think I will leave, go back to the man who destroyed me?" I hissed, standing up and stalking towards him.

"You. Are. Mine" he growled, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"I know that, and you are mine too" I hugged him close as the kiss broke apart "Nothing will ever make me leave you, I am yours until you imprint" I whispered the last part. It was my worse fear, for Paul to imprint onto another person.

"Don't say the 'I' word Bells" he said sadly. I knew he prayed that he would never find someone else but we both knew he would, every one else in the pack had imprinted on someone, even Leah had imprinted on someone much to the packs amusement. I had an uneasy feeling that his imprinting was going to happen within the next year and I knew that no matter what happened he would not be able to stay away from her. No matter how much we loved each other.

"Paul, it took the pack a year to calm me down and control my depression after my change and another six months after that for you to stop hating me for my vampirism. Do you really think that I would go back to him or his family? Like I said earlier today in the field, I run with the wolves now"

"I didn't hate you" he lied causing me to laugh.

"How many times did you try push me out the house into the sun light because you thought it would burn me alive before you realized that it didn't work, I don't even sparkle for goodness sake" I laughed "Or how many crucifixes did you buy and place around the house before you realized that, that wouldn't work either"

"Ok, maybe I did hate you." He laughed "But I don't hate you anymore"

I pulled him down on the bed next to me, snuggling up into his warm side, I do not know how long we laid there in a comfortable silence but it was rudely interrupted when Sam came and knocked on our bedroom door. "Dinners ready" he called through the door "Come get it while it's still hot and there"

"I doubt anyone will steal my dinner" I grumbled.

"Ah, don't forget about Seth. He did try your…dinner that first night he came over for dinner thinking it was wine"

I burst out laughing, I would never forget Seth's face as he realized what he had put in his mouth, I was shocked as he had just taken a large mouthful of very hard to get bear blood. "Ok, well I don't think anyone tried to steal my blood after Seth's attempt of stealing red…wine"

"I guess that's why Emily tells all her guest that no red wine is consumed in her house" he laughed "Just incase someone tried to take a sip"

We quickly made our way down to the kitchen, only to stop dead in our tracks when we saw Rosalie Cullen sitting at the table looking very uncomfortable.

"HELL NO" I yelled "GET OUT, YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE" I stalked over to her and yanked her out of the chair, wanting to rip her head off, but I would settle for an arm.

"Bella wait" I heard Sam yell at me, I paused to look over at him,, my eyes narrowing, warning him to stay out of it. "Do you really think Emily wants leach blood all over her kitchen?"

I realized he was right, Emily would kill me for messing her kitchen up; I forcefully pushed Rosalie away from me and stalked out the room, yelling over my shoulder "Get that leach out of the house or not even Emily's kitchen rule will stop me from tearing that whore apart"

After a few minutes of stiff silence Rosalie spoke up. "Is she always like that".

"If you want to live past 8 o'clock I suggest you leave" Sam said calmly.

"You're stinking up the house" Jacob growled causing Rosalie to growl and stand.

"Look, if you care about Bella you will convince her to speak to me and soon, her life depends on it, all your lives do"

"Are you threatening us" Paul growled, advancing towards Rosalie.

"Its not me you have to be worried about" Rosalie gasped out in pain as Paul grabbed her arm "Vampires are coming for Bella and they will kill all of you, even your human friends and family to get to her"

Paul stopped immediately "what"

"A large group of vampires, they are like leaders of our world. They have found out about Bella's … uniqueness and want her"

"Why do they want her, who are they" Paul yelled, turning Rosalie around to face him and shaking her.

"They want her to join their guard, even if she says no they will force her to comply, every vampire in their guard has a talent. Talents that not even your mutt brain could not comprehend. Even if she doesn't agree there is a high chance that they will force her join."

"WHO. ARE. THEY" Paul growled again, shaking her harder.

Before Rosalie could say anything I spoke up, hearing the whole conversation from the other room "The Volturi"

"You have heard of them" Rosalie asked shocked

"Laurent, you remember him" At Rosalie's nod I continued "When he changed me, all his memories of his vampire life were transferred to me. I know all about the Volturi"

"That's not possible" Rosalie gasped, "memories are not transferred from one vampire to another"

"Do I look like a normal vampire Rosalie" I snapped "I got them all, I know about Aro, Caius and Marcus; I also know about the little cow Jane and her twin Alec plus two muscle side kicks formally known as Felix and Demitri"

"Well I never" Rosalie whispered.

"Why are you coming to tell me all this Rosalie, you never liked me"

"Carlisle sent me, no one else knows I am here" she replied.

"How did you find me" I asked, changing the subject "I have been so careful not use my powers to often or too much incase they could trace it"

"It was actually our fault"

"Excuse me" I snapped.

"We were staying in Italy for a few weeks and we were visiting the Volturi when Alice had her vision, well you know Aro's power he wanted to know what her vision was so he touched her arm when we were leaving and he found out"

"It has not even been twenty four hours since that slut invaded my life and I have people wanting to kill me"

"Don't you dare talk about Alice that way" Rosalie screeched

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the pack and their respective partners back away from me and Rosalie while trying to melt into the walls, knowing what was about to happen.

I felt the anger flow through my body and I willingly let myself succumb to the beast that dwelled within my body. I felt the transformation; the pain that ripped through my body was the same every time. I felt the wings emerge from my back and my fangs and nails extend. I heard Rosalie's frightened gasp and I smirked.

"Would you like to repeat yourself" I hissed.

"I…I…I don't wan…want you t…to talk about Ali… Alice that way" she stuttered backing away from me.

"I will talk about anyone I please; any bloody way I want to" I snapped, a loud growl rose up from my chest and I hissed "I would like to see the Volturi try to take me"

"They will bring hundreds Bella, you must flee" she pleaded with me.

"I believe you should be the one to flee Hale or you will be my dinner" I snapped at her "You can tell your family that if they ever come near me again I will tear each of them apart…slowly and the same goes for the Volturi, only I will be starting with Aro"

"They will kill you if you try" she squeaked, shocked that I would even want to try.

"Why do you think they want me Rosalie, it's because I am powerful and would properly be able to take down the whole of the Volturi by myself"

"No one is that powerful" she protested.

"Are you looking at me Rosalie, I am a hybrid vampire. I am more powerful than every vampire."

"I understand that Bella, but taking on the Volturi, isn't that a tad dangerous."

I heard the pack laugh, having seen me in action with other vampires who dare cross into Forks and surrounding areas.

"Do remember Victoria Rosalie"? I asked, pulling a chair out from the table and sat down.

"Yes"

"Dear Victoria thought it would be a great idea to create a small vampire army like they did in the south all those years ago. Her plan was to send the new borns to Forks to find me and kill me."

"And" she questions ?

"She created an army of over 30 vampires. I with the help of the pack took them all down, killing each and every one of them"

"What about Victoria" she asked curious.

I smile played on my lips and I heard the pack laugh "I had fun with Victoria"

"What did you do to her?"

"I skinned her alive, I do believe there was acid, an aerosol can and matches involved too"

Rosalie looked at me in horror, "Ho...How could you do that to anyone?"

"Trust me, she deserved it" I laughed "I don't regret killing any of the vampires that have crossed my path, you too would be dead if it wasn't for you trying to help me" I picked up the coffee mug that was in front of me and look a long drink.

"Mmmm" I moaned "That was good" I quickly finished the rest of the blood and pushed the mug away. "Please just tell your family to stay away and you can also pass that message onto Aro. Show him all you memories of this because if he does come this way, I will kill him and if he still comes after this warning, I do believe he will be finding out what my actual power is and trust me…he wont like it" with that I stood up and walked out of the house and ran into the forest and didn't stop.

----

ok i have a writers block on almost all my stories... well the big ones anyway...including this story... so i am not to sure if i will updating for a couple of weeks. but i will never abandon any of my stories... they will be written


End file.
